The present invention relates generally to the art of vehicle storage devices and more particularly to consoles which may be used between spaced-apart seats or other locations in a vehicle. In its most preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a low profile floor console having end walls which may be raised to provide a storage area and to add-on modules which may be disposed between such walls and used for a variety of end use applications.
A wide variety of console systems for vehicles are currently in use and are described in various publications, including patents. The popularity of consoles has increased dramatically in recent years with the popularity of SUVs, vans, light trucks, and the like, as well as of sedans having split front seats. Consoles are known to provide enhanced functionality, such as storage bins for CDs, DVDs, maps, change bins, as well as additional features such as power ports, cup holders, trays, and the like. In some vehicles, the gear shift lever and/or the parking brake may be part of the center console, as may a variety of controls for such vehicle components such as lights, heating and cooling systems, mirrors, etc.
While consoles such as those described above are popular, they do present one disadvantage, i.e., they typically occupy the full area between the seats and extend from the floor to a level at or even above the level of the seat cushions. Accordingly, it is not possible to pass long items such as skis, lumber, etc. through from the rear of the vehicle to the front of the vehicle. Also, such known consoles inhibit occupant “pass-through” due to their relatively high profile or stature. Moreover, such center consoles close off the area between the seats and do not provide for a range of functionalities which would be desirable for certain vehicles, such as family vehicles, vehicles used for camping or various work purposes wherein different needs may exist for different vehicle drivers and passengers.
Storage consoles are also known for use in areas of vehicles other than between the seats. For example, in Seel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,741 issued Jun. 19, 2001, for “Stowage Apparatus for a Cargo Area of a Motor Vehicle”, a stowage is shown for use behind the second row of seats in an SUV. In the device shown in the '741 patent, covers for a storage area pivot upwardly and netting may be used to define a storage area therebetween. In particular, FIGS. 15 and 16 of the '741 patent of the patent illustrate a system in which U-shaped retaining brackets may pivot downwardly when not in use. They may be used to support wire baskets in one embodiment or storage nets in another.
An example of another type of vehicle storage device is shown in Demick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,257, issued Feb. 20, 1996, for “Back Panel Organizer for Van-type Motor Vehicles”. In the device shown in the '257 patent, a U-shaped storage element having a leg portion may be pivoted from the rear of a seat. It includes brackets or other elements for supporting items within a storage area, such as plastic shopping bags (e.g., which are not self-supportive). Center consoles for vehicles are also illustrated in the prior art, such as that shown in Landry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,160, issued Mar. 14, 1995, for “Vehicle Console.”
It is further known that height adjustable storage systems may be used for storage and as an arm rest. For example, see Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,957, issued Mar. 1, 1994, for “Container Fixing Support”.
It is further known that consoles may be removed and placed in various locations within a vehicle. In this connection, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,674, issued Sep. 12, 2000 to Allison et al. for “Removable Console for Use with a Vehicle”.
An additional example of a removable console is provided in Young et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,081, issued Aug. 16, 1994, for “Removable Floor-Mounted Console”.
In addition to the devices mentioned herein, additional examples of storage containers, most of which are useful with vehicles, can be found in German Patent DE3831317 C1 issued Sep. 15, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,859 issued Feb. 21, 1989, to Hudson for “Apparatus for Securing Containers to Moving Platforms”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,277 issued Sep. 18, 2001, to Spykerman for “Cargo Management and Article Support Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,054 issued Feb. 4, 1997, to Butz et al. for “Vehicular Storage Apparatus for Elongated Objects”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,445 issued Apr. 18, 1916, to Manning for “Combined Automobile Trunk and Device for Preventing Theft of Automobiles”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,192 issued Apr. 11, 1922, to Moore for “Adjustable Detachable Bumper and Carrying Rack”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,177 issued May 2, 2000, to Schneider for “Collapsible Storage Container for Vehicles”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,527 issued Oct. 24, 2000, to Bily for “Cargo Compartment Organizer”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,718 issued Jul. 17, 1990 to Alexander III et al. for “Concealed Retractable Housing”; and Japanese patent 404050047A issued Feb. 19, 1992.
It can be seen then that a wide variety of console systems are already known, but that many suffer from disadvantages such as those mentioned above. A lower profile, highly functional console system would represent a significant advance in the art.